the visitor from far away
by Kaneda Y Zachaia
Summary: my first attempt at a fanfic. at the end of movie akito runs only to find a boy on mars ruri catches up the adventure starts again...


The visitor from far away

Kae'da knew he was going to die, he had tried anything he could think of to go on living. He ran through the last year again in his mind the lab that was his home yet not the tests that were performed, the tests they did weren't only physical tests some were done to his mind, his head still throbbed from them, he was well looked after but in the end the lab techs deemed him a failure it was then they just opened the airlock doors and cast him into the Martian desert, three weeks without any food or water and he still could not understand how or why he had failed, now wasn't the time for that he needed to find food or water, so he continued, heading to somewhere called utopia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the war was over and Akito , knew there was nothing left to do but he felt he needed to stay away from his friends not because of his friends but because of what he had become, he decided to head home to the utopia colony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruri was relived that they had rescued Yurika, and now she set her task to be bringing Akito home once and for all. She had already been contacted by Erina won and told what was to happen to the Nadesico C and was happy to find that it was her ship now, being as the only other person capable of using the ship was lapis. Erina had suggested that the best place to find Akito was probably were it had all begun so the Nadesico headed to mar's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

an orange tree that had fruit on it Kae'da couldn't believe his luck. being as he now hadn't eaten for almost a month ate four oranges peel and all, then he heard a sound, then a battleship appeared so suddenly above his head he lost his footing and fell out of the tree, memories suddenly came to the front of his mind he recognised that ship but he had never been outside of the lab till a few weeks ago. Kae'da hid behind some debris and watched the ship he couldn't know but did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akito we are here... Akito I'm picking up a life sign directly below us"

"okay lapis I'll go check it out" there shouldn't be anyone out here the plan to resettle was only finished two weeks ago.

what was this ship doing here was it looking for him? No its got to be just a coincidence Kae'da thought, he heard something behind him and turning slowly knew that whoever it was, was right behind him. As soon as he saw who was behind him he moved to run but was stopped short.

"who are yo..." Akito stopped in mid sentence this boy looked familiar somehow...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kae'da realised that he couldn't get away so resigned himself that, whatever happened could not be worse than a month in the desert he replied.

"M..my names Kae'da I..." Kae'da never finished his sentence as the oranges weren't enough for his body and with exhaustion he passed out.

"damn, lapis see if you can find a UEASF ship near by its just a young boy looks bout same age as Ruri"

"_yes Akito... Akito there is a ship incoming... its the Nadesico C"_

why them... wait no doubt Ruri trying to find me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"captain we have his ship on sensors its near utopia colony"

"thank-you Harri" Ruri contacted Ryoko "miss Subaru I'm heading down to the surface I'd like you to accompany me, meet me in the hanger bay please"

"_sure thing Ruri"_

"Harri I'm leaving you in charge" Ruri exited her command chair and proceeded to the hanger, on the way she passed miss fressange.

"captain may i have a moment of your time please?"

"yes, then I'm heading down to Akito."

"yes its Akito that i wanted talk about. I've been looking over the interrogation of key successor scientist's and think I've found a way to reverse what has been done to him, but I'll need to check him over personally to be sure, Nergal's reports aren't complete, he left with lapis before they could finish."

"so you wish me to get Akito and lapis, and bring them to you? Okay I'll talk to him if he'll listen."

Ruri carried on to the hanger where Ryoko was waiting.

Ten minutes later Ruri and Ryoko were walking to where Akito was standing.

"Ruri i know what your going to say but i can't come back not like this it wouldn't be fair on every body seeing me like this..."

Ruri felt like slapping him "Akito miss fressange has found a way to reverse what they did to you will you and lapis come aboard the Nadesico then after she has finished you can come back to us.."

"sh...she found a way to fix me." Akito called to lapis _"lapis we will go over to the Nadesico"_

"_yes i heard i will join you on the surface"_

then suddenly beside Akito stood lapis, Akito then remembered the boy he had found,

"Ruri i found this boy when i and lapis jumped here he needs medical attention could we take him onto the Nadesico?"

"of course... he looks like..."Ruri stopped it was impossible he couldn't be.

"Ruri you know him he looks familiar to me too but i don't know how"

lets not worry on it miss fressange will find out who he is or maybe Mr prospector I'll talk to him when we get on board the Nadesico well shall we."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kae'da awoke in a unknown room there were four people in the room but they were talking amongst themselves and ignoring him he heard the words "no records on him" and not much else he could hear, then he saw her he remembered her, Ruri Hoshino, sixteen years old youngest captain in the entire earth space fleet...wait how could he know that he had never met the girl, yet his mind said that he knew her. But how? She was walking over to him now.

"so your awake your injuries were not that serious just exhaustion, i hear your name is Kae'da, my name is..." without knowing why Kae'da answered for her

"captain Ruri Hoshino youngest captain in the fleet serving on all four Nadesico's..."then Kae'da passed out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How had he known her and he mentioned four Nadesico's but Nergal had only built three and this was the third she commanded now this was getting more and more like a mystery novel all the time, first she thought she recognised him but it was impossible, they hadn't had any children and he was to old to be, second he knew her and proved it by his speech before he passed out, who was this boy. She needed answers and only one person on-board could give her what she needed, Ruri went to find Inez fressange.


End file.
